


Flatmates of Doom

by DoctorDalek



Series: Flatmates of Doom [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Domashipping, Kinda Weird, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Sex Jokes, Three swordsmen are flatmates, Threesome - M/M/M, never thought I'd use this tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorDalek/pseuds/DoctorDalek
Summary: Alister, Valon and Rafael are flatmates. And to hardly anyone’s surprise they’re not just sharing the living room and kitchen...Well, most of the time Valon and Rafael share Alister...with hilarious consequences (although not too funny for Alister)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TraditionalGaily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraditionalGaily/gifts).



> That's for you, TraditionalGaily. Happy Anniversary!  
> Oh, and thanks to LittleKuriboh. You inspired me to this one (especially the Aussie jokes).  
> Kinda. I guess.

“Mornin’.”

Valon, who’d busied himself with making coffee, turned and smiled.  
“How ya goin’?”  
A tired-looking Alister lurched over to the kitchen table and collapsed heavily onto the settee. Well, speaking of _heavily_...

“I’m fine, thanks,” sighed Alister before resting his head on the table, “And stop staring at me like this, I know it gets bigger by the day.”  
“Didn’t get enough sleep?” Valon said, ignoring the aforesaid remark.  
“It was Rafael’s turn last night, so what do you think?”  
Alister leaned on his arms while trying to get comfortable while slouching about. Yearningly he stared at the cup of coffee right in front of him.  
“That’s not for you,” Valon admonished him and put the cup out of his reach, “It’s not good for the... you know...”

Again his eyes swivelled downwards and towards Alister’s bulging belly.  
Alister sighed while burying his head in his hands. “Why don’t you take a picture, it lasts longer...” he groaned while leaning against the unusually hard back of the settee.  
“We did that,” Valon remarked while opening the fridge, “We even made a plaster cast. You know, just so that later on we can look back to those days and laugh it off...”  
“I don’t think that’s something to be laughed off,” Alister cut him short, “Valon, we’re going to be parents soon.”

“Wai...wait a minute,” Valon stared at him dumbfounded, “It is Rafael’s, isn’t it?”  
“Who knows?” Alister replied and shrugged, “And if you’d be so kind as to make me some breakfast... then I won’t have to pin you to the cooker with my stomach when I walk past you.”  
“Yeah, got it,” Valon poured some cold cereals into a bowl. He couldn’t bite back a pervy little smile.  
“But shouldn’t Rafael make you some breakfast? After all _he_ was the one you had a naughty with last night...”

“Just shut up, alright?” Alister groaned, “And by the way, I’m happy as long as he’s still in bed. If he sleeps away the day I won’t have to... you know... be available in case certain urges arise.”  
“So he won’t need the coffee I’ve prepared for him?” Valon asked while reaching for the cup.  
“It would just add fuel to the flames... or, plainly speaking, his sex drive,” Alister replied wearily and shuddered.  
“Cheers mate,” Valon said before downing the coffee.

He took a seat beside Alister. Inevitably his hands reached for Alister’s belly.  
“It’s too cold,” Valon reprimanded Alister, “The baby’s supposed to stay warm in there.”  
“I love my cropped shirt,” Alister tried to defend his actions, “I’m so glad that it still fits. And by the way: my body – my decision.”

Valon shrugged.  
“As possible daddy or godfather what can I say?” he added while placing his hands on the stretch-mark covered skin.  
Alister groaned quietly.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you warm,” Valon whispered slinky.

Before Alister could have protested he was already sitting in Valon’s lap. Valon nuzzled his neck as his hands disappeared inside of his pants, grabbing the soft flesh hidden underneath those skinny jeans.  
Alister felt the blush rising as Valon’s curious fingers patrolled his thighs before making a sudden attack on his not-so-limp limb.  
His junk was already half-hard as Valon interrupted his stimulating caresses to undress the both of them; then Valon wrapped his arms around Alister, pulling him closer as he positioned those cute and soft bottom cheeks above his towering hard-on.

Small beads of sweat were already forming on Alister’s forehead as Valon pushed his hair out of his face before tenderly running his fingers down his spine.  
“Valon...please don’t...” Alister whispered softly. Valon grabbed his chin tenderly before turning his head towards his own. He sealed Alister’s quivering lips with a kiss, his greedy tongue moistening Alister’s as he nibbled at his pouting lips.

Alister closed his eyes as he finally gave in to Valon’s shameless attempts to enter his sore anal cavity. He failed at suppressing the gasps as he felt his soft interior stretching around Valon’s Ayer’s-rock-hard dick. He panted, shivering and squirming on top of Valon’s rapidly heating body.  
Alister pressed the soles of his feet against Valon’s shin, desperately trying to find a way to keep Valon from shagging him roughly and turning gravity to account, so Alister would slowly sink deeper and deeper into his penetration  
His eyes snapped open.  
He gasped shamefaced.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Valon stopped in mid-motion. He couldn’t help sighing and wheezing as he stared a surprised Rafael in the face.

“How could you?” Rafael asked. Alister tried escaping the awkward situation he currently found himself in by getting to his feet again but Valon wrapped his arms around his body, clutching at his swollen belly nonchalantly.

Rafael folded his arms in front of his chest. He glared at Valon.  
“You know that it’s my turn today,” he added accusingly.  
“Strewth mate, it was your turn yesterday,” Valon groaned and to Alister’s surprised started picking up the pace again.  
“Yeah, but don’t you remember last week when you begged me to lend you Alister because you were feeling really horny...” Rafael explained.  
“Right, but remember the week before that one, when you were hitting the turps and you got so horny you took Alister back to the sunken temple, threw him on the altar and smashed his back out?” Valon replied, his words interjected by gasps and moans as he kept ploughing Alister.

“Okay, but remember when...”  
“Oh, just shut up,” Valon rolled his eyes while beckoning Rafael to come closer, “Come on, take off your pants and get involved and she’ll be apples.”

“Jeez, Valon,” Rafael groaned while bending down Alister’s head until it was level with his crotch, “Can you stop talking like a twat? What’s that supposed to mean, anyway?”  
“What ya mean? ‘She’ll be apples’?” Valon hazarded, “It means: she’ll be right.”

“And will you stop calling Alister a ‘she’, that’s very rude,” Rafael went on while forcing Alister’s lips apart and gag him with his throbbing member.

“Oh, keep ya gob shut you ratbag,” Valon cursed under his breath before brushing over Alister’s tender thighs while picking up the pace again.

Alister was surprised that there was still blood outside of his flushing face, hence he blushed some more as Rafael buried his fingers in his hair and pulled his head closer in order to polish his palate properly.

Rafael groaned and panted, one hand stroking Alister’s small of the back tenderly while the other one busied itself with brushing over his cheeks. His fingertips blazing a trail on his soft skin, Rafael pressed and rubbed his fingers against Alister’s throat. He continued his actions as he realized that he’d thereby managed to trigger Alister’s swallowing reflex.

“Stop...that...” Alister managed to pant while finding his mouth temporarily unoccupied.  
Rafael smiled mildly while cramming his cock back in.  
“As if you wouldn’t enjoy having us both at the same time,” Rafael panted, “You sure like to be passed around. Even Dartz thinks you’re a strumpet.”  
“Bang on,” Valon agreed, “Even he was humping you, you little slag.”

“Alright, shut up,” Rafael growled angrily while taking it out on Alister by deep-throating him vigorously, “Your dirty talk is even worse than your normal talk.”  
He shoved his cock deeper down Alister’s throat.  
“And if you call Alister one more time your little kangaroo I’m going to punch you in the face,” he added after Valon tried whispering something into Alister’s ear.

“You shouldn’t treat him like that,” Valon replied as he retorted a death glare. His knuckles whitened as he gripped Alister’s hips, each thrust more forceful than the previous one, “You’ve been knocking him about and now he’s knocked up.”  
“It’s not mine,” Rafael replied instantly.  
“Well, it’s not mine either,” Valon replied in a huff.

Every muscle in their body tensed as both of them reinforced their grip on Alister’s soft flesh before the two of them climaxed, unintentionally simultaneously.

“Well,” Valon went on after regaining his breath, “Whose is it then?”  
Rafael stroked Alister’s neck as Alister swallowed without being asked. He patted Alister’s cheeks before meeting Valon’s gaze.  
He shrugged.  
“Yours?” he hazarded a guess.  
“What makes you think it’s mine?” Valon asked while retrieving a crumpled bit of paper from the recesses of his trouser’s pockets, “You’ve slept with Alister 27 times during the month in question while I only got to shag him 23 times. In all probability it was you who got Alister up the duff.”

Alister rested his forehead against the cold wood of the kitchen table before hitting his head repeatedly against it.  
Meanwhile Rafael had fetched his own list, considering it closely.

“I counted 25 times,” Rafael disagreed while pointing at a little smudge somewhere near the end of the list, “Or do you think it only counts when I see it? Because you thought I didn’t notice you shagging him in the closet, right? Well, I did hear you. Twice.”

Valon folded his arms.  
“Okay, right, then the score is 25 to 28 since I didn’t count the one time when you shagged him when it was actually my turn, you root rat.”

“Well, who knows?”  
Rafael shrugged again.  
“Maybe it’s Dartz’.”

“No it’s not,” Alister piped up, who had by now brought up the strength to get dressed again, in contrast to his flatmates, “and will you stop arguing? You’re driving me insane!”  
“Oh, Alister, we _know_ ,” Rafael patted him on the back while winking.  
“Know _what_?” growled Alister while pushing his hand aside.  
“Yeah, we know about you and Dartz,” Valon added while putting an arm around Alister’s shoulders and pulling him closer.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” replied Alister stubbornly while folding his arms in front of his chest.

“Well, we did overhear him talking to you about this secret mission you weren’t supposed to tell us about,” Valon explained, his hands brushing over Alister’s thighs, “The one he’d wanted to discuss with you in private, as soon as we’d left.  
“But since we were hiding in the temple behind the snaky pillars he kind of screwed you in our plain view,” Rafael added levelly, “And I really think the worst part was that you actually believed that there was a secret mission.”


End file.
